The Hair Demon
by 8XlilangelX8
Summary: Story is much different from the title. It's basically about the Inuyasha gang meeting a new girl. And as they journey, many things begin to happen. No pairings currently.
1. Meeting Hikari

Summary: When the Inuyasha gang meets with a girl named Hikari, a girl who loves hair. She likes to collect different kinds of hair from her friends. One night, a evil demon takes control over her, what will the Inuyasha gang do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Hikari is a girl I made up.

Pairings: None

Sorry for any OOCness

_The Hair Demon_

Meeting Hikari

"Are we there yet? My legs are killing me!" Whined the tired Shippou.

"Shut your stupid whining Shippou!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Shippou on the head.

"Waaaah! Kagome!" Shippou cried and ran to Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome was furious. First, Inuyasha insulted her cooking. Then, when they were walking, he stepped on a cliff and it cracked! He fell down and destroyed Kagome's brand new bike. Inuyasha got back up, brushing the dirt off his robe. He didn't complain this time, Kagome looked so mad, she would kill him if he did.

As they continued walking, they heard a loud scream. "Huh?" Inuyasha ran towards the direction of the scream, only to find a young girl, just about Kagome's age, screaming and running from a huge demon that was chasing her. "Iron reaver soul stea-" The demon got destroyed by the sacred arrow Kagome shot. Inuyasha fell onto the floor, a anime vein appeared on him.

"Thank you for saving me" The girl thanked them.

"You're welcome, but who are you?" Kagome asked.

Before the girl could reply to her question, Miroku ran up to her. "Would you bear my child?" He asked her while holding her hand in both of his.

Sango grabbed his ear and pulled him away, then apologized for what Miroku did.

"My name is Hikari. What's yours?" Hikari asked.

"I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara. We are heading towards the next village to stay there for the night." Kagome introduced everyone to Hikari.

Hikari explained, "The inn costs a lot there, you could always stay at my house though."

"No, we can't." Sango replied.

"You can, I get lonely living by myself anyways. By the way, can I have a piece of each of your hair?" Hikari asked.

"Why the hell would you want a piece of my hair?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Never mind…" Was Hikari's answer, "Okay, follow me. It's a long way to my house, we'd probably get there in four days."

This was the look on Shippou's face when he heard what Hikari said: 0.0, Yes, it was a long way.

_(The Journey Begins)_

The gang and Hikari encountered many demons along the way, but it was only the beginning…

"Wind scar!" Shouted Inuyasha as he unleashed his powerful Wind Scar from his Tetsusaiga. The demon got slaughtered in half as the Wind Scar struck it.

"This is the seventh one so far, and it's only been two hours since we've started walking towards Hikari's house." Miroku exclaimed.

"Okay, tell us something we don't know." Inuyasha was annoyed. Kagome was still mad, there were demons everywhere, Shippou kept whining, and Hikari hasn't said a word ever since they started towards her house.

Sango stared at her for a moment. There was something wrong. There was something wrong with this strange girl, she was polite but… Sango couldn't get herself to trust Hikari.

A soul collector flew pass them. _Kikyou..._ Inuyasha thought, and ran off chasing the soul collector to find Kikyou.

"Wait!" Shouted Hikari, "Don't go! It's a illusion!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around.

"There has been a illusion demon around here, it's creating illusions to trap its food! Half demons!" Hikari explained.

Inuyasha stopped. He slashed the soul collector, his claws went right through it, Hikari was right, it was an illusion. Suddenly, a demon rose from the ground, facing Inuyasha, "Food! I need food!" The demon growled as it threw its claws at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped off and used his own claws to cut off the demon's arm. The demon roared, it jumped up to land on Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled as the huge (and heavy) demon landed on him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon, and cut its other arm off.

Kagome shot her sacred arrow and it cut the demon in half, destroying every piece of it. The demon moaned as it got destroyed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards Inuyasha to make sure he was fine, he was fine, just a few cuts but it doesn't hurt. Nah, not to him, he was a strong demon, not like Shippou. (Shippou: Hey!) Heh heh… Well, on with the story.

_They killed the illusion demon so fast… _Hikari thought.

End of Chapter

Please review!


	2. Butterflies' Beauty

Again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Hikari is a girl that I made up, Hikari means Light in Japanese.

_The Hair Demon_

Butterflies' Beauty

Hikari's thought broke when she bumped into a tree. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked to see if Hikari was okay from hitting the tree.

Hikari nodded. "Hey, we're at the Forest!"

"Is it inhabited by demons?" Sango asked as she got ready for combat.

"Of course not!" Hikari started, "This forest is inhabited by beautiful butterflies!"

Shippou sat down "Can we rest for a while first?" He said with big puppy eyes.

Inuyasha punched him on the head "No you idiot!"

"But we walked for four hours non-stop already!" Shippou whined.

"Shut the he-" Inuyasha got cut off as Miroku spoke.

"He's got a point, Inuyasha. We have been walking and fighting demons for four hours now." Miroku finished.

"Fine." Inuyasha said annoyed.

(30 Minutes later)

"Hurry up, let's go already!" Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently.

"But-" It was Shippou's turn to get cut off.

"No but's! We're leaving NOW!" Inuyasha shouted.

So they continued on the way to Hikari's house.

"We'll have to go through the forest." Explained Hikari.

(In the Forest)

Many beautiful butterflies flew pass them as the Inuyasha gang and Hikari journeyed through the forest. A blue butterfly flew onto Hikari's head, which looked like a hair clip on her hair. Hikari giggled as she shooed the butterfly off her head, the butterfly flew around her, as if she had an amazing pure aura. Hikari raised her hand and held out one of her fingers, the butterfly landed on her finger. It was gentle and soft, its wings were as soft as a feather, it was beautiful, such a beautiful sight for Hikari. It was almost as beautiful as the olden days… the precious moments of her past. When she and everyone else of the village, they played and laughed and played again. Treating others with respect and like one big family, until it happened…the butterfly flew off her finger, to fly with the other butterflies, which reminded Hikari of her past.

She gasped. "You okay?" Sango asked, Hikari seemed strange, Sango still couldn't get herself to trust this girl.

"Wha-? Oh, I'm fine." Hikari replied with a weak smile.

(Night Time)

It was getting late, so the Inuyasha gang and Hikari decided to set up camp in the forest. They slept around the campfire. Everyone was sleeping soundly except for Hikari.

_No… Don't show me this anymore… No! I don't want to see it! _Hikari turned in her sleep, it was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare, one she could not let go of, unable of setting it free.

She woke up in shock of the nightmare, but to her surprise, right in front of her, was the blue butterfly. It flew around her like before, like there was an amazing pure aura around her. The butterfly fluttered its wings softly, and landed on Hikari's finger once again. _It's just beautiful…_ Hikari thought as she stared at the butterfly. Hikari gently let the butterfly off her finger.

The ground began to shake. Hikari screamed. The others woke up, but it was too late, they fell into a huge hole in the ground. A huge demon rose from the ground, it didn't look like a demon… more of a demon spirit. It flew towards Hikari, Hikari gently grabbed the butterfly and ran, she had to, it was her only choice. Once she got to another part of the forest, she held her hands which were protecting the butterfly up to a tree branch. "You'll be safe here." She whispered. But the butterfly didn't seem interested to leave her hand. The demon spirit caught up with them, "Give me the butterfly!" The demon roared. _Why would a demon want a butterfly? _Hikari thought, but there was no time to figure that out. Hikari thought for a few seconds, if she couldn't save herself, she could at least try to save the butterfly! She held her hand up to the tree branch again, the butterfly still didn't leave. Hikari started to cry, "Why won't you leave?" As the demon flew closer to Hikari and the butterfly, Hikari held the butterfly to protect it, she held it close to her, risking to lose her own life for its. She was still crying, but she knew, whatever happened, she had to protect the butterfly. Hikari dropped down onto the floor, still crying, as the demon flew towards her. A droplet of her tears fell onto the blue butterfly, a pure light flashed. As the demon flew towards them, it was stopped, by some kind of barrier. A pure barrier, one that was so pure, the demon was destroyed.

Hikari opened her eyes, she stared at the pure barrier, then back at the butterfly, she smiled.

End of Chapter

I liked this chapter, it's so beautiful, I hope you enjoyed it too! Please review!


	3. The Underground Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Hikari, the demons, the plot, etc.

I got the idea of the Sit Boy! part from the episode, "Shippou's New Technique: The Heart Scar."

The Hair Demon

The Underground Demon

Kagome screamed as she fell with the others. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped and got Kagome onto his back. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, and Shippou turned into that pink bubble thingy (I don't know what it's called). Unfortunately, rocks were also falling with them and they all fell deeper into the hole.

(15 Minutes Later)

Inuyasha groaned as he woke up after the huge fall, he shook Kagome to wake her up. Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou woke up afterwards.

"Where are we now?" Sango asked.

"Where do you think?" Inuyasha was still annoyed.

"Sit boy!"

"Kagome!"

"Sit boy!"

"Kago-"

"Sit boy!"

"Ka-"

"Sit boy!"

"K-"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome's voice echoed from the walls of the hole.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"A long time." Miroku replied.

_I think I should get Kaede to make me a necklace like Inuyasha's to put on Miroku…_ Sango had an evil smile on her face.

_I should get Kaede to make me a necklace like Inuyasha's to put on Sango…_ Miroku also had an evil smile on his face.

The echoes of Sit Boy! faded and eventually stopped. Inuyasha growled. He imitated Kagome, "Sit Boy!" It was in a really stupid sounding way.

"Si-" Kagome was cut off as a huge demon rose from underneath. It looked somewhat like a mole, or maybe a groundhog? She had no time to decide. The mole or groundhog demon grabbed Kagome as she screamed and went back into the ground.

"Kagome!" Everyone yelled in unison. Well, everyone except Kirara, she meowed.

Inuyasha jumped into the hole the mole or groundhog demon made and went after Kagome (even if she told him to sit like a hundred times) followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"I can't go in there!" Shippou was worried, what if he couldn't escape after all the others had? What if… "I have to go in! They need me!" And so, Shippou jumped in too.

It was a rough way down the hole but they eventually made it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped around to look for her.

A few demons came along and decided to attack Inuyasha. "Wind Scar!" He shot his wind scar and defeated the demons instantly.

End of Chapter

What do you think? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens to Kagome, it will be up soon! Please review.


	4. A Friendly Demon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Hikari, the demons, the plot, etc.

The Hair Demon

A Friendly Demon?

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Let go?" The demon put Kagome down.

"…You aren't going to eat me?…" Kagome was curious. The demon shook its head.

"Friend?"

"Sure…I guess so…"

"Friend!" The demon hugged Kagome. (Even if it was huge.)

(Back with the Inuyasha Gang)

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kagome is this way, come on!"

They went deeper into the hole, it seems to have leaded into a tunnel.

(With Kagome and the Demon)

_A friendly demon? _Kagome thought. The demon placed his gently down onto the ground.

"So there you are."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and the gang. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga, "Wind S-"

"Wah!" The demon was crying?

"Huh? What the heck is wrong with this demon?" Inuyasha said.

"It's a nice demon, Inuyasha!" Kagome said relieved, "It just wants a friend!"

"Well we can't stay here forever, we have to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said with his I-don't-care-about-that attitude.

"We have to leave now." Kagome said to the demon.

"Friend? Leave?"

Kagome nodded and said goodbye to the demon.

"Bye bye!" The demon waved to them.

(Back Up the Underground Hole)

"We have to find Hikari now." Sango said.

"Yes, let's go." Miroku replied.

"But where should we look first?" Kagome asked.

"She's right, it's going to be hard to find Hikari, she could be anywhere." Sango said.

End of Chapter

Sorry for the short chapter! Please review! 


	5. A Walk of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Hikari, the demons, the plot, etc.

The Hair Demon

A Walk of Sorrow

Hikari walked further into the woods, the butterfly was on her shoulder. She came to an opening, and found a well in the center. "A well? In a forest?" She asked herself.

A demon rose from the ground, Hikari screamed and started running away, but she tripped on the edge of the well and fell in! She got teleported to a strange place…

You guessed it, it was the Bone Eater's well. Hikari climbed out of the well and saw that she was no longer in the forest, but was in a small house looking thing. She opened the door and went outside, she used her arm to block the sun from her eyes.

"Hey sis!" A young boy yelled, "Wait, you're not sis…"

"Um… No I'm afraid not…" Hikari replied.

"Then how did you get through the well?" the boy asked.

"I don't know…"

"Well, my name's Souta, what's yours?"

"My name is Hikari, nice to meet you."

"Souta, come back in!" yelled an old man which approached them, "Who are you?"

"Um…"

"Grandpa, she came from the well!" Souta explained.

"Oh, so you must be Kagome's friend." Kagome's mother came out of the house and approached them also.

"I guess so…"

"Well, why don't you come on in?"

(Inside Kagome's House)

Hikari sipped a bit of the tea Kagome's mom made her. "So where am I anyways?"

"You're in Kagome's era now. You might want to wear these for now." Kagome's mom came downstairs with one of Kagome's never worn clothes.

"Thanks." Hikari went into the bathroom and changed.

"Are you planning on staying here?" Souta asked.

"I don't know, there are so many demons in the other place… or era, if that's what you call it." Hikari replied.

"You might want to go for a walk in the city if you plan on staying here." Kagome's mom told her. Hikari got up. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No thank you." Hikari walked out the door to go for a walk in the city.

(In the City)

Hikari walked through the city, looking at all the stores. _Wow, this place is cool._ She thought to herself. _Not to mention, no demons! I wish I lived here…_

She walked into a gift store. _I should buy something for them for letting me stay at their house…_ She walked around and saw something that looked like a shard. _Hm… I'll get this._

She walked up to the cashier, "How much is this?"

"That's a rare treasure." He replied, "It's 10,000 dollars."

Of course, Hikari had money from the feudal era, she placed 10,000 yen on the counter.

"Wow, isn't this the really old type of money?" He took the yen and Hikari took the shard.

She walked pass a couple holding hands and laughing. _No matter what I do…No matter where I go…I still do not have what everyone else has. Love, happiness, peace, all the things _I _don't have. But…why me? _She sighed.

(Back at Kagome's House)

"Here." Hikari handed the shard to Kagome's mom.

"Why, you shouldn't have, dear." She replied.

"It's a token of my appreciation for letting me stay here." Hikari thanked.

Kagome's grandpa walked into the room and saw Kagome's mom holding the shard. "Why, that's a shard of the shikon jewel!" He exclaimed, "You must bring this back to Kagome, or demons will come!"

"I'll do that right away!" Hikari went and changed back into her own clothes, thanked them again, and jumped into the well with the butterfly on her shoulder.

End of Chapter

Well, that's the end. Please review!


	6. Back to the Feudal Era!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Hikari, the demons, the plot, etc.

The Hair Demon

Back to the Feudal Era!

Hikari opened her eyes and looked up from the well, seeing a clear blue sky with white fluffy clouds. She was sure she was back at the era she was in with Kagome and the others. She climbed slowly up the well, making sure she wouldn't slip and fall back into the well and to the other era again. She stretched once she got up and began heading towards the others, but…just one thing, where were they? She couldn't find them anywhere, but the butterfly flew off her shoulder and flew in a certain direction…

(With the Inuyasha Gang)

"Can we go find the jewel shards already?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We have to look for Hikari, Inuyasha." Sango replied as she walked slowly with the others.

"Well, how are we suppose to find her if you walk so slow!" Inuyasha yelled.

Just then, a blue butterfly flew towards them and landed on Kagome's head. Hikari ran towards it but didn't see Kagome so bumped into her.

"Gomen Nasai!" Hikari bowed a sorry bow.

"It's okay, Hikari." Kagome replied, "Where were you?"

"I was running away from the demon and then…" Hikari didn't want to tell the truth, "and then I got away and I was chased by another demon and I fell into this well and went to your house."

"My house? You got through the Bone Eater's well?"

"Yes, but that's not very important right now." Hikari held the shard out in her hand, "I got this in your era, Kagome."

"A jewel shard!" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

Kagome took the shard and placed it where she put all the other ones they've found.

End of Chapter

Short, I know, but please review!


	7. Meeting a Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Hikari, the demons, the plot, etc.

If Kikyou is a bit OOC, sorry! She's my favorite character though, so I hope she isn't OOC in any way.

The Hair Demon

Meeting a Priestess

A demon flew in, "Give me the shard!" It flew and snatched Hikari as it flew away. She screamed.

"Hikari!" Sango yelled.

(Hikari and the Demon)

"Let me go!" Hikari tried to get the demon to let her go.

The demon flew over forests and plains. Suddenly, a arrow was shot at the demon, destroying it bit by bit. Hikari fell, she screamed (Again). But as she was falling, light blue colored demons rose up and caught her, letting her gently onto the ground. There she saw a young miko surrounded by the blue colored demons. She looked like someone Hikari heard of before, but nah, it couldn't be her, she died 50 years ago.

Hikari stared at her for a moment. "What's wrong? Never seen a miko?"

"Um… No it's just that you remind me of someone."

"Oh? And who may that be?"

"I don't know if you know her, but her name is Kikyou. Wait, that arrow you shot… is a sacred arrow! So you must be…"

"I'm Kikyou."

"That's impossible!" Hikari yelled, "She died 50 years ago!"

Kikyou didn't answer. She walked deeper into the forest with her soul collectors. Hikari thought for a minute, then she ran and walked with Kikyou. Hikari was depressed, she sighed and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kikyou asked.

"Nothing, just a bit…sad… I don't even know you but… I feel alone, and… well…" Hikari began to sob.

"No one is alone in this world." Kikyou began to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"Even those who are dead, no one is alone." Kikyou continued.

"I don't get it!" Hikari told Kikyou to try and make her explain.

But she didn't, "No one…" Kikyou whispered and she disappeared with her soul collectors.

End of Chapter

Well, did you like it? Please review!


	8. The Demon with the Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Hikari, the demons, the plot, etc.

The Hair Demon

The Demon with the Child

"Wait! Don't leave yet! I need to know where Inuyasha and the others are!" Hikari shouted as Kikyou left. _Great. She left, I have no idea what she meant, and I also have no idea where the others are! Can my life turn any worse!_

Hikari kept going to look for the others, but on the way it started to rain. _ARGH! Now it's raining!_ She also happened to trip over a rock and scratches herself on the leg. (Hikari: I'm going to get you for making me go through all this rough stuff! Me: Erm… well, cough cough Anyways, on with the story) As she tried to get up, a young girl in a orange, pale yellow colored kimono came skipping along to find Hikari hurt.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Um…No." Hikari replied. She tried to stand up but she couldn't, the scratch was way too deep and she couldn't move.

"I'll go get lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl yelled and ran to get this "Sesshoumaru" person. (I guess we all know who the girl is now, don't we?)

_This day is getting worse and worse, first a demon, then getting lost, then raining, then falling, and then finding a strange young girl! It's all your fault! _(Me: Well…Anyways…On with the story)

Hikari saw the girl run back with a small lizard looking thing with a staff, and a demon. Hikari stared at the demon for a while.

"This is lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl told Hikari.

"Rin, why did you bring us to this useless woman?" the lizard demon spoke.

"Who you calling useless, lizard?"

"You! I have to tell you, I'm a demon!" Jaken almost used the Staff of Two Heads but Sesshoumaru stepped on his head. "M-My lord!"

Hikari put her hand on her hip, "So who are you anyways?"

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and I'm Rin!" Rin introduced happily.

"Yeah…So, what do you want?"

"You're leg is hurt, so I brought Lord Sesshoumaru here!"

"What has he got to do with my leg?" Hikari asked quietly so that Rin could hear but the others couldn't.

"He's going to carry you to the village!"

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at Rin a bit. Then his attention turned to Hikari when she began to speak. And so, Rin got Sesshoumaru to carry Hikari to the village. Don't ask how.

Hikari gasped as the saw the village in ashes and dirt. There was no one there, nothing but burnt houses and smoke. "What happened here?" Hikari asked with a saddened tone.

"Looks like a demon came through here." Jaken ran around to see if there was anything like the tetsusaiga. Who knows? Maybe Inuyasha was here to kill the demon and accidentally left the tetsusaiga. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Night came fast, and they were resting in the forest nearby. Sesshoumaru and Hikari were leaning on trees and Rin and Jaken were sleeping somewhat on the ground.

_Don't show me this anymore…I don't want to see it! No! _Hikari woke up from the nightmare panting and sweating.

End of Chapter

Sorry for not updating in a while! Anyways, please review!

Hikari: You always say that.

Isn't that too bad?

Hikari: Pfht.

Don't "pfht" me!

Hikari: Pfht!

Do that one more time and I'll make you get the nightmare ten times a day!

Hikari: Pf- Never mind!

Anyways, please review!


	9. What Brotherly Rivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Hikari, the demons, the plot, etc.

There's a bit of spoilers in this chapter about the tetsusaiga and the tenseiga, and how it was forged.

The Hair Demon

What Brotherly Rivals

Tears ran down Hikari's face. Surprisingly, as she looked around, she saw Sesshoumaru staring at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, of course, there were no sign of emotion in his voice.

"N-nothing…" Was Hikari's answer. "Really, just…nothing…" she looked down at the floor.

There was no reply from Sesshoumaru. He didn't care, he never cares about humans. When Hikari looked back up, Sesshoumaru took out his sword. She ducked as Sesshoumaru swung the sword over her, she turned around to see a rat demon getting destroyed when the sword slashed through it.

_(In the Morning)_

Hikari was following Sesshoumaru as they walked through the forest, with Rin asking her many questions.

_(With The Inuyasha Gang)_

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"That presence, I could tell who it is anywhere. That damn bastard!" Inuyasha ran off, being followed by the others. "So it is you." He yelled as he saw Sesshoumaru and Hikari.

"Hn."

"Hikari! So there you are."

"What are you doing with this bastard?"

"Eh? I don't…"

Sesshoumaru picked her up by the back of her neck, and then threw her to Inuyasha. "Ah…" Hikari hit the trunk of a nearby tree.

Kagome ran up to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I don't get it. What's with those two?"

Just then Sango came along, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers, but if you look at them now, you'd think they were just random strangers trying to kill each other. Inuyasha wields the tetsusaiga, a blade that can destroy 100 demons in a single stroke, while Sesshoumaru wields the tenseiga, a blade that can save 100 souls. The tenseiga is a sword of life, so Sesshoumaru finds it worthless and wants the tetsusaiga."

"Wow… I never knew that. How do people make swords like the tenseiga and tetsusaiga with the powers and stuff? I mean with the killing and saving stuff…"

Miroku joined in, "The tenseiga and tetsusaiga were forged using two fangs of Inuyasha's father. The tetsusaiga was forged using his left fang, and the tenseiga with the right fang."

"Wind Scar!" They all heard Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his powerful attack at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just jumped to avoid the attack. _Hn, half demons like Inuyasha cannot simply defeat a full demon like me in just one single stroke, they are too weak._

Sesshoumaru used his whip and whipped Inuyasha on the left arm, blood came out, "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled throwing blades at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was about to use his powerful sword when Hikari cried out, "Stop! Stop it!" As she yelled a bright light beam shot at Sesshoumaru, wounding his shoulder, arms, and neck. Sesshoumaru retreated, _Who is that girl?_

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're hurt!" Rin ran to the injured Sesshoumaru.

"Milord! Why didn't you let us come with you?"

_Flashback_

"_I'm coming too, milord!" Jaken shouted as he ran. Sesshoumaru stepped on his head._

_End of Flashback_

"It was too dangerous." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

End of Chapter

That's the end of the chapter. Yes, I know, what a long flashback! Well, please review.


	10. Powers of the Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

This chapter talks more about Hikari's powers. Also what I was going to put in the chapter "Melodies of the Past."

The Hair Demon

Powers of the Soul

"What…just happened?" Kagome wondered out loud. She stared at Hikari for a minute. "Hikari, when you told us about what happened when you went missing, were you telling the truth?"

"I well…kind of… sort of…not really…No." Hikari felt guilty for lying.

"Tell us what really happened."

Hikari explained what had happened.

_Flashback_

_She was still crying, but she knew, whatever happened, she had to protect the butterfly. Hikari dropped down onto the floor, still crying, as the demon flew towards her. A droplet of her tears fell onto the blue butterfly, a pure light flashed. As the demon flew towards them, it was stopped, by some kind of barrier. A pure barrier, one that was so pure, the demon was destroyed._

_End of Flashback_

"Do you think maybe you have some secret powers? Something to do with that butterfly." Sango said pointing to the blue butterfly on Hikari's shoulder.

"Hey, the beam, and the light barrier, doesn't Hikari mean light/ray?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yeah…" Hikari said.

Late at night, Hikari walked outside, sat on the grass, and looked up at the stars. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sango came and sat next to her.

"I have…nothing left. Nothing, everyone has happiness… Why can't I?"

"What…exactly happened in your past?"

"My village…It was destroyed by demons. But the one that seemed to control them was in an outfit thing… Everything was destroyed, only I lived."

"That sounds like my past." Sango started.

"Eh? What's happened?"

"The demon slayers of our village, including me, went to slay a demon. But it was a trap. Demons came into our village and destroyed everything, the other demon slayers were killed. Only me and my brother still lives."

"Where's your brother?" Hikari asked.

"He's being controlled by an evil demon named, Naraku."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You know, I never really got to trust you. Now that I know of your past, I should be the one that's sorry."

"Th-thank you Sango. Thank you for trusting me."

"But…your powers. Maybe you have pure powers that you never known of…"

"Maybe…" Hikari said and gazed up at the stars again.

"Let's go back inside." Sango got up.

"Hai!" Hikari followed Sango and went into the house. _We've both seemed to have the same past. I want…to avenge my village. I will, I hope… _

Morning came fast and the gang was almost to Hikari's house. "We're almost there! We only need to walk about 3 kilometers before we reach my house. The house we've been in yesterday was very dusty and dirty."

"Yeah, and Inuyasha kept snoring!" Shippo whined.

Inuyasha punched Shippo on the top of his head.

"Wah! Kagome!" Shippo ran to Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, sit boy."

"Oof!" Inuyasha fell face flat on the hard ground. An anime vein appeared on his head.

"You've got to stop doing that! You deserved that!" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha punched him on the head again. Kagome sighed and took out a tape recorder/player. She pressed the play button. This was not a good thing…

"_Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"_

Yup, she seems to have recorded herself say "Sit" so she doesn't have to say it so much. Inuyasha fell and made a HUGE hole on the ground.

Hikari giggled and continued to walk towards her house.

End of Chapter

Please review!


End file.
